Way Up
by Katyandra
Summary: Жизненный путь черепах мутантов тесно связан с одной личностью, которую, тем не менее, считают психически больной. А как они навязали эти дружеские отношения с мадам - узнайте сами!


**People, who say... they have... fruits? What? WTF? Ok, just... oh... it's difficult for me...**  
 **Так вот, многие люди, которые говорят, что не имеют друзей, знаете что? Идите вы все на х*й! Меня вообще считают психически больной личностью, которая даже дважды два не может умножить. Эх, тяжёлая жизнь у меня. Но! Это происходило не долго:как только все мои 'вымышленные' друзья вышли на свет, то все сразу перекинулись на них... но не на меня. Они просто забыли обо мне. Да, называется: «захотела девочка познакомить друзей с поверхностным миром». Ха-ха! Да пошли они все!**

* * *

 _Я помню тот день, как вчера. Это было знойное утро, которое не предвещало ничего, кроме невыносимой жары..._

Мой будильник прозвенел слишком рано для субботы, и я, как правило, разломала его, выкинула куда-то в потайной угол своей комнаты, а после, с невообразимым удовлетворением,ушла спать дальше. Эх, я была так наивна, по поводу  
того, что меня оставят одну со своими бурными фантазиями о черепашках. Как же я ошибалась...  
\- Катя, ебать тебя в сраку, вставай! - раздался недовольный голос по ту сторону моей двери. - Я сейчас выломаю тебе замок, заставлю мытьполы и... чистить унитаз!  
Я тогдалишь что-то невнятное пробурчала, но не встала. Моя рука рефлекторно потянулась за будильником, чтобы узреть время, но лишь бесцеремонно прошла сквозь кучу молекул, которые мы называем воздух.  
Мой, так называемый, лучший друг началпостукивать кулаком по деревянному покрытию двери. Вот скотина, знает, что я это ненавижу. Поэтому мне пришлось вставать с тёплой, приятной и просто невыносимо удобной кровати.  
\- Аргх, Ярик, я уже встаю, слышишь? ВСТАЮ! - перейдя на визг свиньи, я с размаху отворила дверь. - Блять, не дай бог ты меня просто так разбудил.  
\- Йоу, подруга, я имею очень веские основания, - сделавлицо «Я нихуяшечки не знаю» и подняв руки вверх, Ярик продолжил, - так что пошли на кухню. Там тебя только и ждут.  
Я одобрительно кивнула и захлопнула дверь перед его носом. Но кто же знал, что всё будет не так, как всегда...  
 _\- Погоди минутку, я не понимаю одного:зачем нам знать то, как ты проводила своё утро? - незнакомец в красной повязке повертелсвойсайи неодобрительно хмыкнул. - Говори лишь нужную информацию, малышка._

 _\- Эм, Раф, ты не прав..._

 _\- Дон, замолчи хоть на пару секунд, хорошо? Я тут пытаюсь узнаю_ _ **нужную**_ _информацию, - сконцентрировав акцент на слове, Рафаэль, упершись тыльной стороной ладони о подлокотник стула, начал сверлить дырку во мне._

 _\- Рафаэль, пупсик мой, - обескуражив всех мутантов такой выходной я продолжила, - это ценная информация, ведь благодаря ней ты узнаешь одно: как именно я получила этот камень._

 _\- Хорошо, допустимэто так, но есть ещё вопрос, - не отводя взгляд с моих глаз, мутант отложил свой сай и теперь две ладони уперлись и подлокотники стула. - Какие ещё бурные фантазии ты там напридумывала?_

 _\- Сладкий, это личная информация._

 _\- Отвертелась, дрянная девчонка, так и быть,продолжай, детка._

 _«Дорогой Рафи, знал бы ты, что это входило в мою фантазию: эта реплика о дрянной девчонке... ммм, о Рафи... погодите, что-то не в ту сторону потекланаша беседа»._

 _Так вот, я думала, что всё будет однообразным, похожим на предыдущие дни, но нет. Всё было совершенно по иному..._

На кухне сидели все родственники и что-то бурно обсуждали.Их голоса звонко звенелив моей голове, хотя это странно, ведь они находились не так близко. Почему не так близко? Да потому, что я была в зале.  
Когда моё тело, в прямом смысле слова, приползло на просторы кухни, то все сразу замолкли.  
\- Ого, посмотрите, чья жопа вышла за пределы своей комнаты.  
Мой гневный взгляд прошёлся по всем сидящимза столом людишкам, но не нашёл того, кто мне это выкрикнул.  
\- Я найду тебя, неизвестная мне животина, и буду медленно убивать, - прошипела я и уселась на своё место.  
\- Катюша, милая, не злись только, - бархатным голосом проворковала моя 'наседка' Юля. - Не слушай этих остолопов, лапушка моя...  
 _Недовольный взгляд Леонардо (лидера команды), который был прикован ко мне, заставил меня невольно вздрогнуть. Да, в мультфильмах ты был,как бы так сказать, более сдержанным в плане гнева. Ну да ладно, я быстро сменила гримасу своего лица и лишь грубымголосом спросила:_

 _\- Чего смотришь так, будто это я сломала твоикатаны._

 _Но злосчастный лидер лишь томно выдохнул и отвернулся к окну._

* * *

 _ **Его грустные глаза смотрели куда-то вдаль, губы что-то неистовое нашёптывали, а румянец на щеках говорил о том, что недавний мороз на улице успел его чмокнуть. Рядом с ним стоял брат помладше - Донателло; умный и глубокий взгляд был прикован к зеркалу, в котом, кстати, отражалась моя физиономия. И я улыбалась во все тридцать два зуба.**_  
 _ **«Хехе, знали бы вы о моей больной фантазии и о том, как, и сколько раз я вас шиперила. Ох, Лео, ты бы уже раз пять был в обмороке», - мои мысли часто были заполнены этими черепашками.**_

 _ **Но я забыла, что имею одну отличительную особенность - я, мать его, проговариваю мысли вслух.**_

 _ **Вот почему Лео сейчас обеспокоен, а Раф настороженно за мной следит.**_

 _ **«Кстати, а где Майки?».**_

* * *

_\- Екатерина, - сухим голосом начал монолог крутой лидер банды черепашек-ниндзя, - я, конечно, могу не всё правильно понять, но что это, чёрт его бери, было?Что ещё за такое бурное высказывание о Рафаэле? Екатерина Александровна, пожалуйста, объясните всюсуть вами сказанного._

 _Я лишь тупым взглядом посмотрела на Дони, а тот лишь пожал плечами. Черепаха недоделанная, нет, чтобы помочь своей подруге выползти из лап хищника. Ух, жалкое подобие Эйнштейна, я тебе припомню!_

 _\- Леонардо, малыш мой, - после сказанного мною слова «малыш», бесстрашный поёжился, - не говори со мной_ _ **таким**_ _голосом. Мне не приятно._

 _А про мою заносчивую фантазию... ну, переходный возраст?_

 _Удостоверившись тем, что лидеру таков ответ сошёл, я лишь облегчённо вздохнула._

 _\- И так, давай ближе к делу, - начал со мной разговор Донателло. - Кто тебе дал опал?_

 _\- Ну так слушайте! Так вот, я тогда рассерженно посмотрела на своего брата и ответила Юле, если что, моей 'наседке'..._

 _\- Ребят, что вы... Господи! Да что вы себе позволяете! - прокричал самый младший братишка и подбежал ко мне._

 _Сделав глаза, как у кота в сапогах, я умоляла развязатьмне руки и, о да, мне повезло, что весельчак такой мягкий. Да, да, пользоваться чей-то добротой - плохо. Но мне наплевать._

 _\- Майки. Даже. Не. Думай, - произнося каждое слово с такой выразительностью, Рафаэль меня просто удивил своим умением говорить так... просто._

 _\- Да чёрт его дери, Раф! Отойди, я просто хочу помочь той, которую вы напугали до смерти._

 _\- Майки, послушай, - начал умник._

 _Но не успел закончить._

 _-_ Бля, вы все за*#%ли! Можно мне просто уйти домой? - спросила я на своём родном языке - русском.

Но меня никто не услышал. Правильно. Зачем... блин, я так устала и хочу спать. Сейчас засну...  
 _Я уселась более удобней и прикрыла глаза веками. Ох да, этот сладкий вкус снов, мечтаний и грёз, в которые я так верила и цеплялась. Во только они не были похожи на реальный мир из мультика._

 _Я так устала и хочу спать._

 _Моя голова тяжелеет, веки медленно накрывают мои глазные яблоки и я падаю в бездну своих снов._

 __

 _Завтра тяжёлый день - буду учиться контролировать опал. Да и ближе узнать семейкучерепашек._

 _Хаха! Моя фантазия будет рисовать кучу всяких сцен с рейтингом +18!_

 __

 _Как я вам_ _ **не**_ _завидую, ребятки._

 _  
_

 __

* * *

**Но и завидую.**


End file.
